


Boy Problems

by maraanan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraanan/pseuds/maraanan
Summary: All their friends tease them about being in a relationship, anyway, so Robin has an idea for his senior prank: pretend that he and Frederick are in a relationship, only to yell SIKE! when graduation comes around.All feelings be damned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this does not take place in america, where most high school AUs are; instead i will draw a lot from my own experience, but im not setting it in my own country, either. please do not be surprised if you read some situations or terms that are unfamiliar to you. let's un-westernize this bread. (also, americans: football=soccer in this one)

“Gaius, trade seats with me.”

Gaius turned to Robin, and took the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop. “Why should I, Bubbles?”

“Because Kellam is too tall and I don’t have a nice view of Frederick from here,” said Robin.

Everyone knew about Robin’s crush on Frederick. Robin suspected that even Frederick knew. In their friend group, they were always teased for being like a couple. Robin always laughed and played along, but really, it messed with him. He knew that Frederick didn’t hate him. He didn’t dislike him. They were best friends. And sometimes, Frederick would push his hair out of the way, or look into his eyes a bit too intently.

Robin’s smart. He knew Frederick felt the same way.

“I’ll switch with you if you tell Freddy how you feel,” said Gaius.

“Oh, fuck off,” said Robin.

He also knew that neither of them were ready to admit anything.

It sounds a bit complicated. How do you act around a boy who you’ve had a crush on for years, while knowing that he likes you back? Robin’s approach to the whole ordeal was simple. Pretend nothing’s there.

But of course, there’s never just nothing.

“I’ll give you a bag of candy tomorrow,” said Robin.

Gaius grinned. “Deal.” When the teacher turned around to look for chalk, they quickly switched places. 

Robin looked forward to Frederick, who always sat at the front. Here, from behind, he could swoon all he wanted. Robin leaned into his chin and sighed.

 

When Frederick was eight years old, they found a boy in the grass. He was just there. Lying in the lush green field where they often played, arms spread above his head, snoring and drooling down his chin.

Lissa looked to Chrom, as she always did. “What’re we gonna do?”

“I dunno,” said Chrom. He kicked his football in the air, a black and white blur, and caught it. “Frederick, you wake him up.”

“Should I?”

“Maybe he’s dreaming,” said Lissa.

“I’ve never seen him before,” said Chrom. 

Something clicked in Frederick’s head. “I saw a moving van a while ago,” he said.

“So he’s new?” Chrom gingerly poked the sleeping boy’s cheek.

Lissa slapped his hand away with a gasp. “Don’t!”

The boy’s eyes fluttered open. He shielded his eyes from the sun, squinting at Chrom and Lissa. “Wuh…” came out of his mouth.

Chrom leaned closer. “Whatdya say?”

The boy blinked a few times. To Frederick’s surprise, his face shifted in half a second, to a full-blown grin and glittering eyes. “Wanna see my cartwheel?” he asked, rushing his words.

Chrom and Lissa looked at each other. They both smiled. “Sure!”

“Chrom, Lissa, wait,” said Frederick. He gestured his head to the side. “Over here.”

Chrom groaned. “Not another meeting!”

Frederick waited for Chrom and Lissa to come to him. They huddled together. Frederick folded his arms, the way he observed his dad always did. “I don’t know about this guy,” he says seriously, making sure that Chrom and Lissa knew that this was a Serious situation. “He just showed up on our field. He could potentially be… naughty. Or even evil. My parents say to never trust strangers.”

“What’s that word you said, po… potensha…” Lissa tried, her face screwed like a raisin.

“It means maybe,” said Frederick. “I say we go back and play house instead.”

“But I wanna play football!” said Chrom, raising his soccer ball. “Frederick, he looks friendly. Don’t you want a new friend?”

Frederick thought of a new person entering their friend group. Somebody new getting close to Chrom and Lissa. Chrom and Lissa leaving him behind, and hanging out with the new weirdo who wants to do cartwheels.

“I don’t,” said Frederick.

“Let’s at least know his name,” said Chrom. He turned around. The boy was standing now, watching them. “Hey, new kid! What’s your name?”

The boy smiled. “Robin!” he shouted back, raised his hands, and did a cartwheel.

“Woah!” said Chrom. Lissa clapped her hands. Frederick rolled his eyes. The two siblings ran towards Robin, leaving Frederick. They started talking about their names and soccer and cartwheels and this and that.

Frederick didn’t cry. He just looked away. He didn’t cry.

 

“You totally cried.”

Frederick looked up from his calculus homework. “I did not.”

“Dude, no shame,” said Robin. His hair was all messy, and there was a boyish grin on his face. The light from the windows settled on his face just right, and made him look very handsome. “Boys can cry.”

“I didn’t say they couldn’t,” said Frederick.

Robin leaned back in his chair, and flipped his pen into the air, catching it. Frederick went back to his homework. “Hey, Frederickson, wanna see my cartwheel?”

A tinge of a smile appeared on Frederick’s lips at the memory from nine years ago. He quickly straightened his face. “We’re in the library, Robin.”

“Wanna go out into the football field so you can see my cartwheel?”

“You stopped doing cartwheels after you hit puberty.”

“I know, but I’m trying to get back into it again,” said Robin, as if cartwheeling was something like a hobby.

Frederick looked at him. There again was that foolish grin. He lets out a sigh. “Come here,” he says, and Robin scoots closer. He pats down the flyaway strands of hair on Robin’s head. “Your hair is a mess. I can’t take it anymore.”

Robin laughed. “Sorry, boss.”

Frederick allowed himself to stare, just for a few seconds. This was the boy he liked. The boy he constantly had dreams about—the most recent one being very nice, with just the two of them on a bus and holding hands, going somewhere, anywhere. The boy he wanted to see smiling. The boy he wanted to be his.

Robin could like him back. Frederick can feel it. Robin was touchier with him than any of their friends. Robin talked to him more, substantively, because even if he talked to Chrom more frequently, Chrom didn’t know the things Frederick knew.

“C’mon, let’s go out to the football field. I wanna practice my ‘wheels,” whined Robin.

Frederick shook his head. “You are such a—“

“Weirdo?” prompted Robin. “I know.”

“—an odd person,” Frederick finished. 

“Hey, you’re saying that, but between me and Chrom, I’m not the one who bites oranges,” said Robin.

“Don’t you have club things to do?”

“Nah, we’re good today,” said Robin. “We’ve trained enough for the next conference.”

Once upon a time Robin was part of the debate club, but something happened and he shifted into Model UN. Going into their senior year, Robin was elected president. Frederick had never been to their exclusive conferences, but he’d seen Robin in training, and Robin thrives. Negotiating, lobbying, and planning solutions worked well for him. He would make a good politician, but Frederick knew Robin didn’t want that.

(“Isn’t there a job title for, I don’t know,” said Robin one day, “professional Game of the Generals-player?”)

Frederick still remembered that evening Robin called for Frederick to pick him up from debate training in school, tears in his voice.

It’s a thing Chrom sometimes asked about, but Frederick wouldn’t tell him. Not that he would admit it, but he liked the idea of having some things just between him and Robin. 

“Hey,” said Robin, poking Frederick in the cheek. “What are you thinking about?”

Frederick gently swatted his hand away. “Nothing.”

 

Robin and Lissa passed by a flyer for senior prom in the hallway bulletin board. Lissa gave him a look.

“Asking anyone out?” she asked.

“I don’t know if I’m going,” said Robin, with a sheepish smile.

“What!” said Lissa, stomping her foot. “You have to! It’ll be your last fun night as a senior with your senior friends!” Her smile turned coy. “You could ask Frederick.”

Robin scoffed a laugh. “No way.”

“Come on, Robin!” said Lissa. “This is your final chance.”

Something clicked in Robin’s head.

“Actually,” he started. “Actually, yeah.” Robin moved past Lissa, towards the doors.

“Robin? Robin! Where are you going? Are you going to ask Frederick?!”

Robin didn’t answer. He was busy formulating a plan, and he needed to do it quick. Thinking on his feet was something he was good at. There were only a few more months until graduation, and he and Frederick were going to different colleges. Frederick got a scholarship for football up north, while Robin’s going to study in the city. They only had so much time left together.

Unless…

Robin reached the football field. He spotted Frederick talking to Chrom in the field, in the middle of their teammates running or around or something. He didn’t know. He hated PE. “Frederickson!” Robin yelled.

Frederick looked up. He motioned for Chrom to wait and jogged up to Robin. Sweat dropped down his brow, his chest was stretched over by a tight shirt and his legs looked so nice in those football shorts. Gods, he was so hot. “Yes, Robin?”

A smile crept up on Robin’s face. “I have a plan.”

Frederick quirked a brow. “For?”

“Our senior prank!” said Robin.

“‘Our’?” asked Frederick. “Wait, this better not involve… defecating on a school urinal, or… stealing a bidet.” Both true things, in their strange, strange school.

“My plan involves no bathrooms,” said Robin. 

Frederick sighed. “Then what is it?”

Robin leaned in. “We’re going to pretend to be a couple.”

Frederick looked like he was going to choke. “What?”

“Come on! Everyone’s always teasing us, anyway! So let’s pretend we’re together, and at the end of the year, we say, SIKE!” Robin jumped out at the last word, and Frederick took a step back in shock.

“I…” said Frederick. 

“Come on, Frederick, it’ll be so funny,” said Robin. And he didn’t say, I’ll finally get to know what it feels like to be your boyfriend.

Frederick’s face steeled. “No.”

“No?”

“No.”

Robin sighed. “Aw, man…”

“Think of something else for your senior prank, Robin,” said Frederick. “I’m not doing that.”

Why would Frederick refuse? Robin was so sure that he felt the same way about him. Now he was doubting everything. “You’re disgusted by me that much, huh?” he said with a rueful smile.

Frederick’s features softened. “No, I’m not,” he said. “I just don’t think it will be fair to our friends.”

That was fair. “Okay, then,” said Robin. “Sorry to bother your football practice.”

“Talking to you is never a bother.”

How he wished he would say those words in another context. Robin smiled despite himself and saluted Frederick goodbye. “See ya, team captain.”

 

Frederick was driving his friends home, as he did every day. Robin got off first, living the closest to school. As soon as he’s out of the car, Lissa pounced.

“So?!” she said

Frederick eyed her with a raised brow. “So what?”

Chrom laughed. “Apparently Robin finally asked you out,” he said. “That was it, wasn’t it? When he came by during practice earlier?”

Frederick swallowed. He started the car again, and focused on driving. “No, he didn’t.”

“What!” yells Lissa. “Aww! It really seemed like he was about to.”

Chrom frowned. “What were you two talking about, then?”

“Nothing important,” said Frederick.

“Frederick,” said Chrom in a tone.

Frederick sighed. “Really, it was nothing. Please drop the topic.”

“O-kay,” said Chrom.

Lissa let out a very big sigh, and leaned into her palms. “I would be so happy if you and Robin were together, Frederick. All our friends would be. You two deserve to be happy together. I mean it honestly.”

Frederick looked straight at the road. “Do you now,” he said.

They reached Chrom and Lissa’s big house. Before Lissa followed her brother inside, she told Frederick over his open window, “Don’t forget about what I said.” She reached to grab Frederick’s hand. “We would all be so happy for you and Robin.”

Frederick drove away.

“They would be, wouldn’t they?” he said to himself.

 

 

“Uh, Mister President Robin, sir?” squeaked Ricken.

Robin shook himself out of thought. “My dude, it’s just Robin.”

He had been thinking about the other day on the football field, when he basically not-asked Frederick out. And got rejected.

“We were wondering if you got our assignments for the next conference,” said Ricken.

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Robin reached into his backpack for his laptop. He opened up a file. “Ricken, you’re France in UNESCO. Miriel, you’re Mexico in ECOSOC. And Maribelle…” He squinted. “DPRK in Human Rights?”

“Yes!” shouted Maribelle. She cleared her throat. “I meant to say, how fortunate, I got the assignment I wanted.”

“You wanted to be North Korea?” asked Miriel dryly. “In the human rights committee?”

“I like a challenge,” said Maribelle.

“What did you get, Robin-senpai?” said Ricken.

Robin held up a finger. “First of all, never call me ‘senpai’ again,” he said. Then he puffed his chest out in pride. “Secondly, I got Russia in Secu.”

“A P5 member in the security council?! That’s so cool!” said Ricken.

“Why didn’t you go for a chair position?” said Maribelle. “It’s your last year, and this is a high school-only conference.”

“Being chair is boring,” said Robin. “I like to fight.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” said Robin.

It was Frederick.

“Robin, there you are,” he said. “May I speak to you?”

Robin pushed himself off his president-chair. “Uh, sure.” He followed Frederick outside. The hallway was empty. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I’ve thought about your proposal,” said Frederick.

“Uh-huh, my proposal,” said Robin, slowly. “Wait, you mean my stupid senior prank idea? Oh, don’t worry about that Frederick, it was just a silly—“

“I’ll do it.”

“—joke… Wait, what?” Robin’s eyes widened.

“I said, I’ll do it,” said Frederick.

“You’ll date me,” said Robin.

“Well, pretend to date you,” corrected Frederick. A kick to Robin’s heart.

“Right. Yeah.”

“I have one condition,” said Frederick. “We pretend to be together, but we don’t tell our friends that it was all just a sham.”

Robin tilted his head. “Wait, why?”

“Because it would hurt them,” said Frederick.

“Okay,” said Robin. “But one question. Why the sudden change in heart?”

Frederick was quiet for a moment, as if thinking out his response. “I realized that our friends want us to be together, and it would make them very happy if we were.”

“All right. That’s fair,” said Robin. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” said Robin. “Let’s do this.”

“Good.” Frederick held out his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Robin shook it. “Deal.” He winked. “Boyfie.”

Frederick snorted. Robin’s heart lightened at the sound.

They were going to be together. Not actually together, but everyone would think they were together, and so they would have to act as if they were together. They would have to hold hands. They would have to hug. They might even have to kiss. And at the end, they would part their separate ways. After all, it was only a show.

Robin sighed inwardly. There was no way this could end well for his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin let out a shaky breath. He was hiding behind a tree, just outside the school.

Last night, he had gone over to Frederick’s house, and they discussed the bounds of their pretend relationship. Hand-holding and hugs were a yes, but kissing was something they’d try to avoid. They decided that they would tell their friends that they preferred to keep their relationship a bit private. Robin suggested pet names, to which Frederick gave a strong no, even as Robin tried in his most suave voice, “Come on, babycakes, you know you can’t resist me.”

Yesterday was theory. Today was the practical test.

“You can do this, Robin,” he told himself.

“Robin!”

He looked up. Frederick was walking towards him. “Great, you’re here,” whispered Robin.

“Why are you hiding behind this tree?” Frederick whispered back.

“Because our friends are right over there—“ —He jerked his head back, to where Chrom, Lissa, Maribelle, and Sumia were sitting on the school steps— “—and I want us to make an entrance.”

“An entrance?” asked Frederick.

Robin held out his hand. Frederick shook it. Robin scoffed. “No, you dummy.” He twisted their hands, entwining their fingers together. “Like this.”

Frederick blinked. “Ah.” He did not move or speak for a while.

Robin snapped his other hand in his face. “Hello? Frederick?”

Frederick shook himself. “Sorry,” he said. “Let’s go?”

Robin smiled. “Mmhmm.”

They walked out from behind the tree, hand in hand.

Sumia noticed first. Her jaw dropped open, and she wordlessly patted Lissa’s shoulder for her attention. After a while Lissa finally ripped her gaze from her conversation with Maribelle and looked where Sumia was pointing. When she finally noticed, she shrieked. Maribelle and Chrom jumped.

Robin and Frederick reached them. “Hey, guys.”

“‘Hey, guys’?!” said Lissa. “‘HEY GUYS’?!”

“Guys!” said Chrom, wearing a smile almost wider than his face. “You finally got together! I’m so happy for you!”

“I’m so happy, too!” said Sumia, cooing. “Aww! You both look so romantic!”

“About time, might I say,” said Maribelle. “I thought the two of you’d never come around.”

Lissa bounced towards them, and wrapped her arms around Robin and Frederick. “I’m so happy, you two!”

Robin hugged her back with his free hand. “Thank you, I’m really happy too.” He looked at Frederick. They shared a smile.

The bell rang.

“Oh!” said Lissa. “You two better tell us the whole story at lunch, okay?”

“We will spare no detail,” said Frederick.

Their friends left to go to class, leaving them behind, but not without knowing smiles.

“So,” said Robin. “We’ll tell them the story we prepared, just like we practiced?”

“Just like we practiced,” agreed Frederick. “We should get going.”

“Right.”

They did not let go of each other’s hand.

 

When Robin was nine years old, Chrom and Lissa left for the entire summer to go abroad.

That left him with only one friend to play with, Frederick. Well, “friend” was kinda stretching it. He was pretty sure that Frederick hated him. At least, it was really clear that Frederick didn’t trust him.

This, however, didn’t stop Frederick’s parents from bringing him over to Robin’s doorstep one day.

“He’s so lonely without Chrom and Lissa,” said Frederick’s mother to Robin, who answered the door. His father was in his office, ignoring him as usual. “Won’t you play with him?”

“Sure thing,” said Robin with a smile.

Frederick wasn’t as happy. His parents drove Robin to their house, after being assured that Robin’s father wouldn’t mind. When they got there and Frederick’s parents left them alone, they stayed in the front yard.

“So what do you wanna play?” asked Robin.

“I didn’t want to play today. I wanted to study,” said Frederick, “but my parents said that I did that too much. Actually, I think I’m too old to play anymore.”

“What? No way!” said Robin. “You’re only nine, like me.”

“Yeah, and almost ten. Don’t you get that?” said Frederick. “In a few years, we’ll be in high school. Do you know how hard it is to get into a good college?”

Robin frowned. “I don’t think it’s that near.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yes, it is!”

“No, it isn’t!” said Robin. “You’re worrying too much. That’s all you do! Worry, worry, worry. You’re no fun at all!”

Frederick pouted. “That’s not all I do.”

“Yes, it is!” insisted Robin. “And I don’t understand why you hate me. I always share my snacks with you! I’m never mean to you! Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you, either,” said Frederick.

“Then why do you act like it?” said Robin.

“I’m just jealous, okay?” Frederick finally let out. He groaned and sat on the ground.

Robin approached him carefully. He sat down beside Frederick. “Hey, now, come on,” he said. “What’s there to be jealous of? You’re smart and strong.”

“So are you.”

“Nah, I think you’re stronger,” said Robin. “Have I mentioned I hate football?”

“Maybe once or twice,” said Frederick.

“Well, I do, so you’re physically stronger than me,” said Robin. “Do you miss them?”

“Who?”

“Chrom and Lissa.”

“Of course,” said Frederick. “They’re my only friends.”

Robin’s brow furrowed. “Hey,” he said, offended.

“Sorry,” said Frederick. “I mean, some of my only friends.”

Robin chuckled, nudging Frederick with his shoulder. “Why are you jealous?”

Frederick sighed. “Because you and Chrom are so close. I feel like any day you could replace me.”

Robin looked him in the eye. “Frederick, I don’t want to do anything like that,” he said. “In fact, I want to be your friend. So I don’t want to replace you. You got it?”

“I think so.”

“Let’s make a deal,” said Robin. “You be my friend, and I swear I won’t hog Chrom so much.”

Frederick nodded. “Okay.”

They shook hands.

When Chrom and Lissa came back from their vacation, arms filled with gifts and souvenirs, Robin and Frederick were thick as thieves.

Somewhere down the line, Robin grew a crush.

Oh, no.

 

“So!” Lissa all but squealed. “Tell us everything!”

All eyes were on them. It was their extended group, now. Sully, Stahl, Gaius, Cordelia, Vaike, and maybe Kellam (?) crowded their usual lunch table. Robin gulped.

As if he could sense his nervousness, Frederick reached for Robin’s hand on the table. “It was simple, really,” said Frederick. “We realized that we both have feelings for each other, and didn’t want to waste our senior year.”

“Who asked who out?” asked Sully.

“I asked him,” said Robin. “Yesterday, I went over to his house and… he said yes.”

Their friends cooed. “That’s so cute!” said Sumia.

“We’re really happy for you,” said Cordelia.

“Yeah!” said Stahl, slapping Frederick on the shoulder. “Nice one, captain!”

“We’re so glad to have everyone’s support,” said Robin, giving a smile.

“Guys,” said Chrom. “I just remembered a funny story. So Frederick and I were jogging, and I was trying to convince him to confess to Robin.”

Robin’s hand on Frederick’s tightened. Wait, what? He sent a look over to Frederick. Frederick avoided his gaze.

“… And I was teasing him, saying this and that, stuff like ‘Robin will definitely say yes!’ and he was so red and flustered, he almost tripped a couple of times!”

“Frederick? Tripping?” said Sumia, shocked. “Our Frederick?”

“Ha!” said Vaike. “He really likes Robin, doesn’t he?”

“All right, that’s enough,” said Frederick. And his face was… red? He was embarrassed? “Robin and I are going to the library.” He stood up, bringing Robin with him.

“D-Don’t do anything untoward in the stacks!” said Kellam, whom everyone looked at in surprise. “What? I’ve been here too!”

Frederick led Robin towards the library. “Why did we leave?” asked Robin.

“Because Chrom would just continue telling story after embarrassing story,” said Frederick.

Robin stopped. “So, it’s true?”

Frederick sighed. “Yes. I liked you.”

Robin raised a brow. “But not anymore?”

“Don’t worry,” said Frederick. “Not anymore.”

Robin tried to ignore the sound of his heart breaking.

“Good,” he forced himself to say. “That would… complicate things.”

“Yes, surely,” said Frederick.

 

Later on, after school is over, Chrom and Lissa insisted on taking the bus home.

“We miss our bus friends,” said Lissa, but really Robin and Frederick know what they’re doing. They’re giving them alone time.

“Bye!” said Chrom, giving a cheerful wave. Robin gives a weak wave back.

“Ready to go home?” asked Frederick.

“Yeah.”

The drive is a bit awkward.

“So,” starts Robin, “we’re a couple now.”

Frederick nodded. “In the eyes of our friends, yes.”

“Hey,” said Robin. “Do you want to come and watch my conference? This weekend? It’s open for observers. Seems like a couple-y thing to do.”

“And watch you debate and negotiate with other delegates?” asked Frederick. “Yes, that does sound like something a normal couple would do.”

Robin laughed. “You’re improving on your humor.”

“I try,” said Frederick. “I think I’m free on Sunday. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, Sunday would be plenary, that’s perfect,” said Robin.

“And plenary is…?”

“When all delegates from all committees come together and fight,” said Robin.

“Okay. And at the end of the month, I have a football game, will you watch?” asked Frederick.

“Sure,” said Robin. “Give and take. I’d say we make a great couple already.”

“And on Sunday… after your conference, do you want to have dinner with my parents?” Frederick asked gingerly.

“Why not? I always have dinner with your parents,” said Robin.

“I mean, to tell them that we’re dating,” said Frederick.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Let’s tell your parents,” said Robin. “As long as we don’t tell my dad.”

“Sure,” said Frederick. “I understand. Thank you.”

“Of course,” said Robin, “boyfie.”

“Please do not call me that.”

“Aww, but it’s cute, boyfie.”

“We decided on no pet names.”

“Do you prefer boy-toy?” asked Robin coyly, and Frederick snorted.

They reached Robin’s house. The lights were on. Robin groaned.

“Ugh, my dad’s home,” he muttered.

A beat. “Do you want to come over?” said Frederick.

Robin smiled at him. “No, it’s okay. I’ll manage.” He opened his door. “Uh. Bye. Take care.”

Frederick coughed into his hand. “Bye.”

 

This was his last conference as a high schooler and it was going terribly.

“… Moreover, this delegate would like to congratulate the delegate of Russia from Security Council on his new relationship,” said Maribelle into her microphone, in front of the entire plenary, in front of Frederick, “may their love last long and strong. This delegate yields her time back to the chair.”

“Thank you delegate,” said the chair, a girl named Cherche whom Robin was familiar with. Gods, the fact that he knew basically everyone in the local circuit made it so much more embarrassing. “And we reiterate to all delegates to please refrain from making… unnecessary comments.”

Robin buried his face into his hands. Previously, Miriel had also given her congratulations, in the dryest, most diplomatic way possible. In his pocket, his phone buzzed.

Frederick  
Why did Maribelle do that?

Robin quickly typed out a reply.

Robin  
Because my kids hate me.

Frederick  
Your kids?

Robin  
My club members. Don’t you call your juniors in football your kids? I’m the Mama Goose President.

Frederick  
Sure you are… Also, no, I don’t.

“Delegate of France, you have been recognized,” said Cherche.

Ricken went up to the podium. He proceeded to deliver a very well-argued speech for why the currently debated resolution shouldn’t be passed, and Robin should be proud. He taught that kid how to argue. But then he ends his speech like this:

“—And congratulations to my—I mean, this delegate’s—club president, the delegate of Russia from the Security Council! He has a new boyfriend! Hear, hear!”

A few laughs from the plenary. Some even echoed, “Hear, hear!” and knocked on their desks in approval.

Robin groaned and slinked back into his seat. He could feel the eyes of the other delegates on him.

A runner approached him with a note. “Congratulations on your new bf,” it read. “From the delegate of Rwanda, UNESCO.” Robin’s face flushed red, hard. He had no idea who the delegate of Rwanda from UNESCO even was. The runner came up to him again, this time carrying several notes. They all said the same thing. He banged his head on his desk.

A buzz from his pocket.

Frederick  
Are you okay?

Robin  
Everyone is sending me congrats on your bf notes hdshfs I HATE IT

Frederick  
If you need me to rescue you, tell me.

Robin looked behind him, to the back of the lecture hall, and saw Frederick give him a nod.

Robin  
As much as I would like that, my knight in shining armor, I can’t leave my kids behind :(

Frederick  
Of course. As you wish.

A boy named Henry whom Robin also knew was on the podium. “Oh, and congrats to my friend Robin for his new boyfriend!”

He wasn’t even trying to be a delegate. Robin sighed deeply.

 

Robin is glad when the conference is finally over. He gives his kids a good-job pep talk at the end, and promises to come visit when he’s in college to train them. Maribelle, as vice president, also made her own promises once she's graduated. Ricken gave him a tearful hug. Miriel shook his hand, like a true diplomat, and thanked him for sharing his knowledge to her in the social sciences. As the designated next president of the club, she also promised to recruit more members once she’s in charge. 

Robin was going to miss going to conferences with them. He caught some senioritis in his eye and sniffed.

Frederick put a hand on his shoulder. He offered a handkerchief to Robin. “Thanks,” he told Frederick. Robin dabbed at his eyes.

 

Frederick’s mother and father were very kind people. Robin wasn’t close to his own father, so they were the next best thing he had. (As well as Chrom and Lissa, who had the same father problem; but at least they had Emmeryn.)

Frederick’s mom, a teacher, was caring and generous, and definitely where Frederick got his worrywart status from. Frederick’s dad, a firefighter, while still nice, was stricter and always made sure his son was polite and followed the rules.

“So, what’s the big news you wanted to tell us?” said Frederick’s mom, handing Robin a bowl of warm soup. He had the feeling that she already knew what this was about.

“Uh…” started Robin.

Frederick caught Robin’s hand on the table. His dad’s brows went up. “Mom, dad,” he said, “Robin and I are together now.”

Frederick’s dad’s brows went up higher.

“That’s wonderful!” said Frederick’s mom, clasping her hands together. “I’m so happy for you both.” When her husband said nothing, she nudged him. “Honey, say something.”

Frederick’s dad coughed. “Yes, I am so happy for you too.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Robin.

“Oh, honey, we’re always telling you,” said Frederick’s mom. “You don’t have to call us ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’, you’re like family to us. Especially now that you and Freddy are together.”

Frederick’s dad coughed again. “I just hope that you kids are, you know, doing it safely.”

“Dad!” said Frederick. Robin spared a glance at him. He looked mortified.

Frederick’s mom slapped her husband’s arm. “Richard!” she said. “Don’t embarrass them.”

“I’m not trying to embarrass them, I’m just voicing out my concerns,” said Frederick’s dad. “Sexually transmitted diseases are a serious topic, you know.”

Robin shrank into his seat.

“Please, Dad,” begged Frederick. “Not at the table.”

Instead, his father adjusted his glasses and raised a finger. “You know I once had this friend who knew a guy, who knew a guy…”

Frederick buried his face in his hands. Robin pat his back.

 

Frederick drove Robin home.

“I’m sorry that you had to endure that,” said Frederick.

“Hey, your dad is better than my dad,” shrugged Robin.

There was silence.

“Everyone is really happy that we’re together,” said Frederick.

“Yeah,” said Robin, not without some bitterness, shuffling into his seat. “Together.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You know, as a couple, we should talk about our problems,” said Frederick.

“Ha-ha,” said Robin.

“I’m serious, Robin,” said Frederick. “What’s wrong?”

Robin bit his lip. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that you liked me?”

“I…” started Frederick. “I don’t know. I suppose I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t know,” said Frederick, quietly.

Robin bit his lip harder. “Okay.”

More silence. They arrived at Robin’s house.

“Well,” said Robin. “I should go now.”

Frederick looked like he was hesitating. “Robin?”

“Yes?” said Robin, hoping.

“Do you think a real relationship between us would have worked?”

“I don’t know,” said Robin. He gave Frederick a sad smile. “I guess we’ll see, huh?”

Frederick’s eyes looked melancholy. “Yeah.”

Robin opened his door. Then he turned back. “Frederick?”

“Yes?”

Robin opened his mouth, and closed it again. I love you, he wanted to say. I’ve always loved you. I want to be with you. I want us to be together, for real. I want to be in love with you. I want you to be in love with me. I want to take care of you. I want you to take care of me.

“Nothing,” he says. “Sorry.”

He doesn’t look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He was glad to be home alone, cooped up in his room. (The state of which was a mess, by the way, the books and books strewn everywhere: the bed, the floor, the windowsill; everywhere but the actual bookcase. Frederick had fits whenever he saw Robin’s room.)

He was in the middle of watching a chess strategy video when his day was ruined.

From downstairs, the front door opened and slammed shut. “Robin!”

He groaned.

As Robin grew older and it became clearer that he was a smart, special kid, his father began to take interest in him. It was as if he wasn’t a burden, after all; instead, he was an asset. His father then began to hound him to study more often, and fool around less. But Robin was never the studying type, like Frederick was. He didn’t even take down notes, most of the time. He just listened to the teacher and immediately absorbed the information. And yet he was on the honor roll. Over the years, he had, however, mastered the art of pretending to study, in order to appease his father.

And so as the sound of his father’s footsteps going up the stairs filled his ears, Robin quickly exited the video, slammed shut his laptop, bolted off his bed, and propped a textbook open at his desk. He grabbed the nearest highlighter as well. Details mattered.

The door to his room opened. His father never knocked. He took one look at Robin and grunted. “Good, you’re studying,” he said. “I’m going to work.” And he left.

“Work” consisted of his father staying locked up in his office and yelling curse words at his computer. He was a writer. Robin had never touched any of his books, and vowed to himself to never touch them, even if he was an avid bookworm and devoured nearly every piece of literature he came across. His father’s novels were just trash.

(He picked one up and read the blurb on the back, once, when his father wasn’t looking. It really was trash. No wonder the publishing houses weren’t bidding for his father’s books.)

It didn’t bother him that his father didn’t love him. He had his friends, after all, and that was all that he needed. The love and support he got from his friends were enough.

He fell onto his bed, opened his laptop again, and sighed. His friends were enough.

 

On a Saturday, Chrom suggested that they all go to the local skating rink to celebrate Robin and Frederick’s new relationship. That was what he said, but really, Robin knows that he really just wanted all of them to hang out in a fun place.

“Fun” was pushing it, though.

“Frederick, I know you can’t skate, and I know I can’t either,” said Robin, while they were tying up their laces on the benches. “So who’s driving the plane?”

“You and I both know that we live to make Chrom happy,” said Frederick. “And if that means ice skating, then ice skating it is.”

“No matter how ungraceful and embarrassing it’ll be for us?”

Frederick nodded so seriously that Robin laughed.

“Well, help me up, Frederickson,” said Robin, raising his arms. Frederick caught him and pulled him up. Together, they staggered towards the rink. “Gods, how do you walk in these? It’s like walking on knives.” He pondered. “Wait, they are knives. Frederick, I could kill a man.”

“They’re blunt for knives.”

“I can kill a man with these knife-shoes if I try hard enough.”

They reached the edge of the rink. The rest of their friends were already on the ice, sliding around and having fun. Chrom, Lissa, and Maribelle have formed a train. Sumia whizzed past them, gracefully turning with her hands up, like a figure skater. Robin’s eyes widened. 

“Is she a different person on ice?” he whispered to Frederick. 

“How are all of our friends good at this?” Frederick whispered back.

“Remember when ‘skating’ meant sliding on hardwood floors in our socks?” said Robin. “I remember. No knives. I miss it.”

“Robin, Frederick!” Chrom called out from the middle of the rink. “What are you guys still doing standing there? Come on!”

Robin held out his palm. “Please hold my hand.”

Frederick took his hand in his tightly. “Gladly.”

Robin stepped unto the ice, bringing Frederick with him. With his other hand, he clutched onto the glass wall. He took wobbly step after sliding step, until the both of them had reached an awkward waddling pace by the side of the rink.

“This is a couple-y thing to do, isn’t it?” asked Robin, who was still struggling with moving forward.

“It would be,” said Frederick, “if we actually knew how to skate.”

“It would be nice if I were just holding your hand instead of holding onto it for dear life,” mused Robin. “Like HHWW, but instead of W it’s G.”

Frederick’s nose scrunched up in confusion. Robin smiled. It was cute. It was why he liked teasing Frederick, or saying things Frederick didn’t understand. “Holding hands while walking,” he explained.

“Then what’s the G?”

“Holding hands while gliding!” Robin let go of Frederick’s hand, lifted his arms in airplane position, and pushed all his energy forward—and he was doing it! He was gliding! He was skating! He was—

—tripping.

“Ow!” squeaked Robin. He had used his arm to break the fall, and it didn’t feel so good. In fact, it felt terrible.

“Robin!” Frederick waddled towards him right away, and Robin found it funny. He started laughing. Frederick scowled, but Robin knew it was a scowl of concern. “Stop laughing,” said Frederick. “Does it hurt?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Robin. He lifted his hurt arm, which stung a bit. “I broke my arm! I’m dying!”

Frederick rolled his eyes. “You’re not dying,” he said, and crouched down to check Robin’s arm. He rolled up Robin’s sleeve and touched his skin. Robin felt the tips of his ears heat up. “Nothing is broken,” said Frederick.

“Yes, it is,” countered Robin. “It huuurts.”

Their friends have noticed that something had happened and gathered around. “Robin, how did you fall?” asked Lissa.

“You mean from heaven?” Robin winked.

“No flirting with my sister,” said Chrom, putting his hands on his hips. “And you’re taken, mister.”

Sumia giggled behind her hands. “Is Frederick going to kiss Robin’s wound better?”

“There’s no wound,” said Frederick. He sighed. “Come on, let’s get you off the ice.” In one swift motion he lifted Robin off the cold ice floor, minding his hurt arm. Wow, he was so strong. Robin found it extremely…

“Hot,” he said under his breath.

Frederick turned his head to him. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” said Robin quickly.

Frederick carefully lead Robin off the rink. He untied his laces and stepped out of his knife-shoes, because that was what Robin was calling them now, reached behind Robin and picked him up in his strong arms. His very, very strong arms. 

“Wha—“ said Robin, surprised that he was being carried bridal-style by the boy he pretty much loved, “Frederick, I hurt my arm, not my legs!”

“Yes, but you might trip again if you walk in those,” said Frederick, walking them to the benches.

Robin could hear the whispers and giggles of their friends from behind back in the rink. His face heated up.

“Stay here,” said Frederick, settling Robin on a bench. “I’ll get you some water.”

“What’s that going to do?”

Frederick paused. “Water always helps,” he said, and sounded unsure.

Lissa and Maribelle were approaching him now. Their ice skates were still on, and they walked in them perfectly. Damn his friends. “Robin, dear, are you really okay?” asked Maribelle.

“No, Frederick just told me I’m about to die.”

Lissa pouted. “Robin!”

Frederick returned with a cup of water. The cup was one of those with the radical blue and purple paint designs. Robin laughed. He wondered where he got it.

“Here’s your water,” said Frederick, sitting down beside him.

“Thanks,” said Robin. He took a sip.

“How’s your arm?”

“Hmm.” Robin moved his hurt arm, and winced. “Yup, still hurts.”

“Let me see it again,” said Frederick. Robin rolled up his sleeve for him. Frederick looked it over. “I don’t see any bruises anywhere.”

“Aww,” cooed Lissa. “Maribelle, look, he’s fussing over him.”

“Frederick always fusses,” said Maribelle. “Though I admit it’s endearing to see him fuss over Robin.”

Robin blushed. “Guys.”

“You two can go back to the rink,” said Frederick. “I’ll stay here with Robin. I don’t want him hurting himself further.”

Lissa giggled. “Okay, lovebirds.” She and Maribelle left.

Robin took another sip of his water. He watched his friends dance and glide on the ice, happy and free. A part of him wished he could really skate, so he could properly enjoy this time with them. After all, he and the other seniors were leaving soon. He and Chrom were going to fairly close universities, but he had no expectations of seeing Frederick or Maribelle often once they graduated.

Ah, Frederick. He would really miss him. He had never met a friend so loyal and dedicated. He opened up to Frederick more than anyone, which would seem surprising, because Frederick out of all of them seemed the most aloof and cold. But he was a surprisingly tender and generous friend.

He would make a wonderful real boyfriend.

Robin leaned his head on Frederick’s shoulder, which was easy to do because of their height difference. Frederick scooted closer and put his arm around Robin’s waist. The picture of the perfect couple.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” said Robin.

“Do what?” asked Frederick.

“Act so concerned,” said Robin. “It actually really doesn’t hurt that much.”

“I wasn’t acting,” said Frederick. “I truly do care for you, Robin. You’re my best friend.”

Robin watched Chrom spin Sumia around in a dance.

“Thanks,” he told Frederick. “You’re my best friend too.”

Frederick leaned his head on top of Robin’s. “I have to admit, this is actually nice,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, it is,” said Robin.

It really was.

 

Their friends felt bad about skating while Robin and Frederick were stuck on the benches, so it didn’t take long until one of them suggested that they transfer somewhere else. Somewhere with food, seeing as it was nearing dinnertime. Sumia suggested the local karaoke place.

That was how they ended up crowded in a karaoke booth with iced tea and chicken fingers to share between the six of them. The big book of karaoke songs was in Sumia’s lap.

“Queen!” yelled Chrom, as Sumia flipped the pages. “We all have to sing Queen.”

“Bo Rhap or what?” asked Lissa.

“Bo Rhap first, of course,” said Chrom.

Frederick raised a brow. “‘First’?”

“Then something else, of course!” said Chrom.

“We are taking turns choosing songs,” said Maribelle crossly. “Let’s do it clockwise. First is Chrom, then Sumia, Lissa, yours truly, and then Frederick and Robin.”

“Huh?” said Robin.

Maribelle gave him a sly smile. “You two count as one, now.”

“You’re going to sing a duet!” said Lissa in a sing-song voice.

“Ooh, I love that idea! All in favor say ‘aye’!” said Sumia. Everyone but Robin and Frederick said “aye” in unison.

“Then it’s settled,” said Maribelle. “Robin and Frederick will sing a duet.”

Frederick raised his hand. “I contest—“

“Overruled!” said Lissa, making an X with her arms.

Frederick sighed. Robin pat his back. “Come on, buddy, it’s not so bad.”

Meanwhile, Chrom was busy inputting the number code for his favorite karaoke song. “Four, four, three, four!” said the karaoke machine cheerfully. BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY BY QUEEN appeared on the screen. Chrom cheered. “Let’s go!”

There were only two microphones, but there was nothing that could come between Queen and six teenagers who are really determined to sing together. (Well, Frederick was kind of hesitant, but the others made up for his lack in enthusiasm.)

“Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me…” sang Chrom, Lissa, and Sumia into one mic. “For meee…” Robin snatched the mic from them. “FOR MEEE!” He proceeded to head-bang and sing along to the guitar.

“SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EYE!” sang Robin, not quite in tune. “SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIE?! OH, BABY!”

He caught Frederick’s eyes, and found him trying to cover his smile with his hand. Robin faltered for a moment at the sight. 

Chrom grabbed the mic from Robin. “Any way the wind blows…” he crooned. He actually had a very nice voice.

Sumia sang her song (“How Will I Know” by Whitney Houston), and so did Lissa and Maribelle (“That’s What You Get” and “On My Own”, respectively). Then it was Robin and Frederick’s turn.

Robin was prepared. While the girls were singing their own songs, he had the book of tunes in his hands, flipping page after page, looking for the perfect song to sing a duet to. And he knew which one to choose. Without any consultation with Frederick he input a code into the karaoke machine. START OF SOMETHING NEW BY ZAC EFRON, VANESSA HUDGENS appeared on the screen.

Frederick groaned as he took hold of his microphone. “Are you serious?”

“Dibs on Troy,” said Robin, winking.

“Wait—“ said Frederick, wide-eyed, but the song was starting, and Robin began to sing.

“Living in my own world, didn’t understand…”

He smiled at Frederick. Frederick sighed, and finally smiled back, probably accepting the silliness of it all.

 

When Robin got home, he found his father waiting in the kitchen.

“Where were you?” he demanded. “Do you know what time it is, young man?”

“Dad,” said Robin. With a single word, he was exhausted already. “It’s not that late.”

His father narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you have a test on Monday?”

“I studied, okay? You saw me earlier,” said Robin. “Besides, I already got into the college I wanted. It’s not like my grades matter that much anymore.”

Robin winced immediately at what he said. He realized it was the wrong thing to say.

“Don’t matter?” his father repeated. “Do you realize what you’re saying, Robin? You do realize that colleges can change their mind once they see you don’t give a shit about your studies?”

Robin’s nostrils flared. “I do give a shit, Dad.”

“Then do better!” his father yelled. “You better do better, or else—“

“Or else what?” challenged Robin. “Stop it, Dad! Stop this! I’m tired! I’m sick and tired of fighting all the time!”

“Robin—“

“I get it, okay?” said Robin. “I get it! You don’t love me! You’re forcing all these expectations on me because you want me to be the person you never became! Well, fuck that, Dad! I don’t care if you don’t love me, because I’m graduating and I’m leaving and once I do I’ll never want to see your sorry face ever again!”

His father was shell-shocked. Robin let out a deep breath. He turned for the stairs.

“I do love you, Robin.”

Robin froze mid-step.

“I love you,” said his father in a weak voice. “Despite everything, I love you. I mean it.”

Robin climbed the stairs. He slammed the door of his bedroom behind him. His hand fished his phone out of his pocket and accessed his contacts.

“Frederick?” he said into his phone. “Can you pick me up? And use the back way, please.”

 

After hearing Robin’s fragile voice, Frederick drove as fast as he could within the speed limit.

He parked a block away, careful not to park in front of Robin’s house. He knew that a call like what he received meant a situation, most likely regarding Robin’s father. Robin had to sneak out of the house. Generally Frederick was against it, being the avid rule-follower he was, but Robin sounded so sad. He needed someone right now. Frederick could let it slide.

(Of course he would let it slide. It was for Robin. What he did was always for Robin.)

He sneaked in the side of Robin’s house and into the backyard. In movies, the lead would pick up a little stone and throw it at his love interest’s window, but Frederick was a gentleman. He did not throw stones at anything. He texted Robin.

Robin’s window opened approximately three seconds after Frederick sent his text. Robin’s head poked out. He gave Frederick a small wave. Frederick waved back. 

Robin climbed out of his window, swinging a leg over the ledge, then climbed down the trellis.

“Careful,” said Frederick, arms at the ready in case Robin fell.

Robin got down safely. At once he barrelled into Frederick’s open arms.

“Take me somewhere,” he said into the space between Frederick’s neck and collarbone. 

Frederick hugged him back. “Okay,” he said.

He drove. And drove, and drove, and drove. He had no idea where to bring Robin. Robin stayed silent through the entire car ride. Around twenty minutes in he finally said something.

“Can we go to the field?”

Frederick nodded. He knew which field he meant. He meant the field they used to play in as children. The field where they met.

They reached the open expanse of the field. Save for some streetlights, everything was dark. Robin got out of the car, and sat on the sidewalk. Frederick followed.

Both were silent for a while.

“Want to talk about it?” said Frederick softly.

“Yeah,” said Robin. “I do.”

Frederick waited.

“I’m sorry to call you so suddenly, by the way,” said Robin. “And to demand such things from you this late… I’m sorry. I feel bad about it now.”

“It’s no problem,” offered Frederick. He meant it.

“I had another fight with my dad,” said Robin. “But this one was different.”

Robin let out a shaky sigh.

“All this time, I thought he didn’t love me,” he said. “And I was fine with it. I had you guys. I have you guys. But tonight, my father admitted for the first time in my life that he loved me. And that just… that just breaks me, you know? Because if he—a shitbag of a father—could love me, then what else is love capable of? Capable of being? It only proves to me now that love isn’t something pure and completely wonderful, it’s—it’s—it can be dirty. And ugly. And harmful. That scares me.”

Robin shook his head.

“For so long I’ve been chasing after love, thinking that if I finally had it, I’d be happy. But I guess I was wrong. Because love isn’t always happy.”

He was quiet.

Frederick put a hand on his shoulder. “Call me a romantic, but I still believe in love,” he said. “And I think you deserve it. The happy kind of love.”

Robin looked at him from under his lashes. “Thanks, Frederick.”

“I mean it,” Frederick told him. “I hope you find someone—someone who takes care of you.”

He was getting choked up.

“Frederick?”

Gods, he wanted to be that someone.

A flicker of light caught his eye.

“Look,” said Frederick, pointing. “Fireflies.”

Robin rested his head on Frederick’s shoulder, as he did earlier that day, at the skating rink. Except this time, there was no one to watch. “Fireflies,” he repeated.

Frederick leaned his head on top of Robin’s.


	4. Chapter 4

Frederick was holding Robin’s hand again. They were headed to the library. By this time the student body had gotten used to their new relationship, so they did not have to suffer from any stares. 

Robin held his hand like he meant it. Their fingers were always intertwined, wrapped tightly around each other. It was never just holding on weakly to each other. Holding hands with Robin felt real, made him feel grounded and safe.

Frederick shook his head. He shouldn’t think about it much.

They reached their usual spot in the library. Frederick brought out his readings, while Robin brought out his laptop and popped some earphones in. Not to study, Frederick knew, because he never did.

There was something bothering Frederick. He felt like there were things Robin wasn’t telling him. Important things. He remembered that one day a few weeks ago when he dropped Robin off at his house. Robin called his name, as if he were going to say something, then just brushed it off.

Frederick still wondered what he was going to say.

(Part of him, dare he might say, hoped.)

He took off his reading glasses and looked up from his papers. “Robin?”

Robin didn’t hear him, and was focused intently on his laptop. It was probably another strategy game video. Frederick tapped his shoulder. “Robin.”

Robin perked up, and took out an earbud. “Oh, sorry,” he said. “Yeah?”

“I was just wondering,” said Frederick, then he stopped.

What should he say? I lied about not liking you anymore and I think you like me back. I think we have feelings for each other and we should really address it. I feel like we’re running out of time and I don’t want to lose you.

A sly smile appeared on Robin’s lips. “So that’s it?” he said. “You were just wondering?”

Frederick bit his lip. “I was wondering if there’s anything you have to tell me,” he said.

“Oh,” said Robin, taking out his other earbud. He pressed a button on his laptop, probably pausing whatever video he was watching. “Well.” He paused.

Frederick was patient.

“I appreciate you,” said Robin, slowly. “You’re a really good friend, Frederick.”

Frederick hid his disappointment. He smiled at his friend. “Thank you,” he said. “I appreciate you too, Robin.”

Robin smiled back, but Frederick had this tinge of a feeling it wasn’t a genuine smile. He was holding something back. Robin closed his laptop and shoved it back into his bag. “I gotta go.”

Frederick’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong, why are you leaving so suddenly—“

Robin just smiled again, that smile that felt wrong. “I just gotta go.” He saluted. “See ya, captain.”

He left.

Frederick sighed. There was something wrong with Robin, and it bothered him. Perhaps he said something wrong. Did he say something wrong? Should he chase Robin, say sorry and explain himself?

No. Frederick had given him an opportunity, and if Robin had any feelings for him he would have said it. His behavior showed that he was uncomfortable. Frederick massaged his temple. He messed up.

 

It was their monthly Girls’ Night at Lissa’s house. Well, Girls’ Night plus Robin. He was always invited because unlike Chrom and Frederick, Robin wasn’t a sweaty, stinky football boy. It wasn’t like Chrom nor Frederick were interested in their sleepovers, anyway.

Robin let out a sigh as Sumia painted his fingernails. She was using the new Sanrio nail polish, a pastel purple featuring Kuromi. 

After Frederick asked him that question in the library, Robin was faced with his own feelings. Feelings he wasn’t ready to analyze, investigate. He ended up avoiding Frederick for the rest of the week. Their friends noticed, and more than once he was asked if everything was okay with him and his supposed boyfriend.

Maribelle looked up from where she was doing Lissa’s toes a sunshine yellow. “What’s wrong, darling?” she asked. 

Sumia frowned. “Is it Frederick?”

Robin bit his cheek. He supposed he could be candid with the girls. They all thought he was in love with Frederick, which was true, anyway. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Oh, no,” said Lissa. She looked genuinely concerned. “Is it true? Are you guys really fighting?”

“No,” said Robin. He hesitated. “Yes? No. Maybe?” He cringed. “I don’t know?”

“How can you not know?” asked Lissa.

Robin sighed again. “It’s complicated.”

“Tell us,” said Maribelle. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“Yeah!” said Sumia. “It’s Girls’ Night. You can share anything.”

Robin pursed his lips. “I feel like… I love Frederick more than he loves me.” 

“Aww,” said Lissa, pouting. “Why do you feel that, Robin?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “I just feel it.”

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding him?” asked Maribelle. “Because he told me, you know.”

Robin groaned. “He did?” he said. “What did he say?”

“Well, we were in Chemistry together, so we were partners,” said Maribelle. “I may have persuaded him into telling me about the conflict between you and him, because it seemed like there was one, and he opened up to me. He said that you would always make excuses to leave when he was around. Frankly, he sounded quite hurt.”

Guilt coursed through Robin. “I don’t mean to hurt him,” he said. “That’s the last thing I want.”

“Robin, if I may?” asked Sumia.

“Of course, Sumia,” said Robin.

Sumia steeled her face. It was amusing to see, because while she was pretty, she still had some sort of a baby face. “I think the key to a healthy relationship is communication. You need to tell Frederick how you feel! If you don’t, it might jeopardize your entire relationship. It’s important to know the worries and concerns of your partner.”

Robin looked at her with a raised brow. “Wow, Sumia. Who made you a relationship expert?”

Sumia blushed. “I read a lot of fanfiction, and I like the ones where they’re in a nice, good relationship,” she said. “No angst for me. I recently found this one college AU with alpha/beta/omega dynamics, and while that sounds bad, it actually has a lot of nuance.”

“What were those words coming out of your mouth?” asked Robin, his head cocked in confusion.

“I call it Sumia-speak,” said Maribelle. “Sumia, dear, I’m sorry, but sometimes your interests are too niche for the rest of us to understand.”

Sumia laughed, embarrassed. “It’s okay. I’m just babbling!” She painted the final stroke of purple nail polish on Robin’s left pinky. “There, finished!”

“I’m just about finished here as well,” said Maribelle. “Shall I bring out the face masks soon?”

Sumia clapped her hands. Her nails were a pastel pink, which Robin did earlier. “Aloe vera for me!”

“I want the aloe vera one too,” said Robin.

“Hey, wait, let’s go back to the gossip!” said Lissa. “Robin, are you going to take Sumia’s advice to heart?”

Robin paused. “I… don’t know.”

“Why not?” asked Maribelle. “I think it’s sound advice. You should tell him.”

“I know, and I do agree that I should,” said Robin. “I just don’t know if I have the guts to do it. I’m scared.”

“Aww, Robin!” gushed Lissa. “You don’t have to be scared. Frederick loves you so much!”

“He really does,” mused Sumia, a dreamy, faraway look in her eye.

“I don’t know, girls,” sighed Robin. He was careful not to smudge his still-damp nails.

“Okay, then let’s focus on the positives first, then,” said Lissa. “It will help you gain your confidence. Robin, what do you love the most about Frederick?”

Robin’s face turned a deep shade of red. 

“W-Well…”

Lissa, Maribelle, and Sumia all leaned in closer. He felt like he was being ganged up upon. He gulped. “Weeell?” drawled Lissa.

There was so much. Robin didn’t really know what to say. His usually-quick mind failed him. 

“Uh…” he started. “His eyes.” The girls cooed. “Yeah, they’re such a warm brown. And in certain lighting, they look like this beautiful green…”

“That’s so sweet, Robin!” said Sumia.

Robin blushed. “I like his eyes the most when he’s smiling,” he said. He let out a dreamy sigh. “Gods, his smile. He smiles so rarely, which makes it more special when you catch it. But I love his face when he’s focused too, like when he’s studying hard or playing football. It’s so hot.”

The girls squealed and laughed. Robin smiled despite himself. He had never got to express these feelings before.

“Gods, you guys just don’t understand,” said Robin. “He is so hot. I get so frustrated. I’ve seen him without a shirt a few times, and he has abs. Really good abs. Also, his arms. They’re so strong. Whenever he hugs me or holds me, I feel like melting. And don’t get me started on his legs. Gosh. I love watching play football in those shorts.”

“Yiieee!” squealed Lissa. Maribelle covered her wide smile with her hand. Sumia had sparkles in her eyes.

There was a knock on the door of Lissa’s room.

Her dad was away on a business trip, and Emmeryn was in her dorm. “Ugh, go away, Chrom!” said Lissa.

The door opened. Chrom’s head popped in. “I just want to get some sleep, guys,” he said. “You’re all so noisy. Hey, Robin.”

Robin saluted him.

Lissa stood and pushed Chrom out of the door. “Go away! No boys allowed!”

“But Robin’s—“

“No GROSS boys allowed!” shouted Lissa.

“Women,” started Chrom with a groan. Lissa, Maribelle, Sumia, and Robin all levelled him with a glare, daring him to continue. “… are the future, and equal to me in every way,” he finished.

“Thanks,” said Lissa, and she closed the door in his face. She turned back to her friends. “So! Face masks?”

Maribelle brought out her pack of face masks. They helped each other put them on. True friendship lay in sharing face masks.

“So, let’s go back to Frederick,” said Lissa. “Are you still afraid of telling him, Robin?”

Lissa, Maribelle, and Sumia looked at him expectantly. The face masks made it kind of scary, like three pale ghosts were staring at him.

“I think so,” said Robin, guilty.

“Aww,” said Sumia, sounding disappointed. “How else can we convince you?”

“I don’t know,” said Robin. “Can we talk about something else, now?”

“Of course, dear,” said Maribelle.

“Who wants to go and scare Chrom with face masks on?” asked Lissa. Her friends laughed, raising their hands.

Chrom did not sleep well that night. Robin had the recording of his high-pitched scream on his phone.

 

“Robin?”

Robin looked up from the book he was reading under the shade of a tree just outside the school. It was Frederick.

“May I sit beside you?” he asked. He looked unsure, as if he was certain he’d be rejected. Robin remembered what Sumia told him during the sleepover.

“Sure,” said Robin. He made space and pat the grass beside him, gesturing for Frederick to sit. Frederick sat down.

“I like your nails,” said Frederick.

“Thanks,” said Robin.

“I was wondering,” started Frederick. 

“Again?” asked Robin, a smile creeping on his lips.

Frederick shook his head, a small smile on his face. “I was wondering if you were still going to my game. It’s tomorrow.”

“Oh,” said Robin. “Oh, yeah, it is.”

Frederick looked at him, and he looked almost hopeful. “Will you go?”

Robin thought about it. “Yeah,” he said. “I will.”

Frederick’s smile widened. Robin’s heart did a triple axel jump in his chest. “That’s good.”

The wind blew softly, ruffling their hair and moving the leaves along the air.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” said Frederick. His gaze was turned down.

“Yeah,” admitted Robin. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” asked Frederick. “Did I do something to upset you?”

“No,” said Robin. “Maybe? Kinda.”

Frederick’s brow furrowed, concerned. “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” said Robin, sighing. “Really, you did nothing. It’s all me.”

Frederick leaned in. “Is it our relationship?” he whispered. “Do you want to back out of our deal?”

“No,” said Robin. “I want to see it through the end. It’s just…”

“Just?”

“Hard,” he explained.

Frederick frowned. “What’s difficult about this?” He reached for Robin’s hand. Robin wrapped their fingers together. It was so painful.

“A lot is,” said Robin, quietly. “I don’t know if I can talk about it.”

“Okay,” said Frederick.

“But I promise I’ll put it behind me,” said Robin. “I won’t be avoiding you from now on. We’ll be back to normal.”

“Okay,” said Frederick again. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Robin’s cheek. Robin tried his hardest not to blush.

“Okay,” said Robin weakly.

 

The day of Frederick’s game came. Robin sat in the stands with Lissa, Maribelle, and Sumia. They were all wearing blue, their school colors.

“Go, Shepherds!” cheered Sumia.

Their school was a powerhouse in football, especially with Chrom and Frederick as its varsity members. The game started off with them easily in the lead, and it was sweet sailing from there. Robin watched Frederick’s every movement, how his hair swept handsomely while he ran, the way his legs looked in the sunlight.

He didn’t really care about the points. He didn’t care about football. He cared about Frederick. He was mesmerized.

“Robin?” asked Lissa beside him. “You’ve been awfully quiet. Are you and Frederick still fighting?”

Robin blinked at her. “Uh, no,” he said. “We’re not, anymore.”

Really, he wanted to cheer loud and proud for Frederick. He wanted to shout, “Go, Freddybear! That’s my boyfie! Go sexy, go sexy, go sexy, sexy, love!”

But he and Frederick were still in a weird space. Frederick kissed his cheek, and Robin didn’t know what it meant? Everything was a question mark, really.

Lissa frowned. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Oh my god,” said Lissa, eyes widening. “You guys didn’t break up, did you?”

“No!” said Robin. “We didn’t. We’re fine, really.”

“Okay,” said Lissa, not without some doubt in her voice. “If you say so.”

It was half-time now. Robin bit the inside of his cheek. He stood up. “Excuse me,” he said, making his way out of the stands.

He spotted Frederick along with his teammates, talking to their coach. 

“Frederickson!” shouted Robin.

Frederick turned, and so did Chrom. Chrom smiled and slapped him on the shoulder, motioning for him to go. Frederick jogged up to Robin.

“Yes, Robin?” he asked. He was sweaty and panting.

“Our friends still think we’re fighting,” said Robin. 

“Oh,” said Frederick. “That’s a problem.”

“Yeah,” said Robin, nodding.

Frederick bit his lip. “I have an idea,” he said.

Robin tilted his head. “Okay, hit me.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Robin’s eyes widened. His face felt very, very hot. “Here? In front of… everyone?”

“That’s the point, yes,” said Frederick. Was his face red as well? It was probably the physical exhaustion, Robin told himself.

“But…”

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay,” said Frederick.

“No, it’s okay!” said Robin, blushing harder. “Kiss me.”

Frederick blinked, as if surprised. He was really red. He must be really tired. “Okay.”

He cupped Robin’s face into his palms. Robin shut his eyes closed tight. Oh, gods, oh, gods, oh, gods. Frederick leaned down and kissed him.

It was just a peck.

A wonderful, amazing, great, fulfilling, astounding, spectacular, phenomenal, incredible, mind-blowing, extraordinary, and sweet peck.

Robin and Frederick parted. He stared into Frederick’s eyes, brown-green in the light, faraway and dreamy. Was he dreaming?

Squeals from the stands. It was probably his friends.

“Frederick!” shouted the football coach. “Quit fooling around!”

“I have to go,” said Frederick. He gave Robin’s hand a little squeeze.

“Okay,” said Robin, love-struck.

If his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, he could swear that Frederick gave him a tiny smile before he turned to leave. Robin walked back to the stands in a daze.

“Robin!” cried Lissa. “What was that?!”

“It was so romantic,” said Sumia.

“I don’t think so,” said Maribelle. “Frederick looked sweaty.”

Robin ignored them. He kept replaying the kiss again and again in his head. The world had stopped around him, there were fireworks, and all the other romantic cliches.

But a bad feeling began to grow in his gut. The kiss wasn’t real. Their relationship wasn’t real. Everything was a show. A fake.

He spent the rest of the game trying not to cry.

 

Robin dragged Frederick into an empty classroom. He had pulled him away from his celebrating teammates, who had just scored another victory. Robin shut the door behind them.

“What did you want to talk about, Robin?” asked Frederick.

Robin leaned his back against the window and let out a shaky breath. He wrapped his arms around himself. “I can’t do this anymore,” he admitted weakly. “Frederick, I can’t.”

“Can’t do what?”

“This!” Robin gestured between them. “The pretending, the lying!” He was tearing up.

Frederick was quiet. “It was your idea.”

“I know!” cried Robin. “But it was stupid of me, okay? I can’t do this anymore.” He hiccoughed. Tears were blurring his vision now.

Frederick moved closer, and reached to wipe away Robin’s tears. Robin slapped his hand away.

“Don’t,” he said through his teeth. “There’s no one here. Don’t you see? There’s no one here!”

“I’m not acting,” said Frederick. “Robin, I do care about you.”

“I know, Frederick. And it kills me,” said Robin. He was crying. “I love you, don’t you know? I’ve loved you for so long, and for so hard. I am so in love with you. And you care about me, and you hold my hand, and you hug me, and you kiss me—but it’s not real! None of it is! And it’s killing me, Frederick, it is!”

Frederick looked at the floor. “Robin, I love you too.”

“Don’t you dare,” said Robin. “You told me that you moved on.”

“I lied,” said Frederick quietly. “I still love you.”

Robin sniffed.

“What do we do now?” asked Frederick.

Robin wiped his tears, and held his head high. “We continue on,” he said. “We can’t disappoint our friends just yet.”

Neither of them mentioned starting a real relationship. It was too complicated now.

He should be happy. Frederick just confessed to him. Frederick loved him back.

Instead, he felt heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chrom, lissa, sumia: mcdonalds mcdonalds mcdonalds  
> frederick: we have dinner at home  
> robin, maribelle: drives away with just a coffee


	5. Chapter 5

Robin stood in front of his bathroom mirror, trying for the hundredth time, to get his tie right. Double Windsor? More like Double Wind-sore in the ass. The tie slipped out of his hands again. He groaned. He’d worn formalwear before, but he always avoided ties for this very reason. He’d also never worn a tux before. Model UN, and, previously, debate, had called for slacks and blazers, not party tuxedos.

It was prom night, the happiest night of his high school life. He often wondered how this night would play out. Would it be magical, like High School Musical? Here was the real deal: he was stuck in the bathroom with a loose tie, about to attend the party with a fake boyfriend who he’s in love with and also loves him back but neither of them are brave enough to do anything about it.

What a shitty life, thought Robin. Then he remembered that some people are actually starving. Checked his goddamn privilege.

On the sink counter, his phone buzzed alight. It was a text.

Frederick  
Do you need a ride?

They were supposed to meet at Chrom and Lissa’s house, and Robin didn’t have his own car. Or license. He was always too lazy to put the effort into it. He relied on Frederick too much.

The past week had been hard. Robin and Frederick tried their best to put on the facade of a normal, happy couple. But maybe their best wasn’t enough. More than once Lissa or Sumia or Chrom or even Maribelle had to go up to one of them and ask if everything was okay.

Robin pocketed the boutonniere for Frederick, made by Sumia, who made matching pink ones for them. He stepped out of his bathroom and walked down the hallway to his father’s office. He knocked on the door. “Dad?”

“Come in.”

He opened the door and peeked inside. His father’s office was a mess, with papers strung around everywhere. On the back wall there was a board with pictures and bits of paper pinned to it and red string tying it all together. The place looked like it belonged to a crazy man. Robin didn’t like going in here.

Things have been quiet between Robin and his father since their last fight. They mostly kept out of each other’s way, only speaking when necessary.

His father put down his glasses and looked away from his desktop. “What is it?” He sounded very tired.

Robin bit his cheek. “Could you give me a ride to Chrom’s?”

His father frowned, blinking at him. “Okay,” he said. “Right now?”

“Yeah,” said Robin. He shifted his weight. “It’s kinda prom night?”

“Oh,” said his father. “Where’d you get the tux?”

“I rented it downtown,” said Robin. Frederick helped Robin pick one out, because Frederick actually owned a tux, because of course he did.

“Why do you need a ride? What happened to your friend, the tall one?” asked his father.

“I don’t want to bother him,” said Robin. “Chrom’s house is in between ours and I don’t want him to drive all that way just for that.”

“All right,” said his father. He stood up from his chair, one of those tall-backed ones that spun around. “Let’s get going, then.”

“Thanks,” said Robin. “Oh, and Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know how to tie a tie?”

 

“Guys, Robin’s here!”

He was pretty much late. Frederick, Sumia and Maribelle had already arrived at Chrom and Lissa’s house by the time he got there. The girls were all crowded together on the couch, laughing and talking about everything. Frederick was helping Chrom with his tie.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Robin.

“It’s fine!” said Lissa. “There’s still some time before we have to go.”

Frederick finished tying Chrom’s tie. Chrom gave him a smile and lightly slapped his arm in thanks, then went to sit on the arm of the couch, next to Sumia. That boy never knew how to sit in chairs properly.

Robin went up to Frederick. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” said Frederick. His eyes lowered to Robin’s tie. “Your tie is crooked.”

“Yeah, about that,” said Robin. “It’s why I’m late, actually. My dad and I were figuring out how to tie it. We pulled up like a bunch of Youtube videos.”

Frederick reached out hesitantly. “May I?”

“Please,” said Robin.

Frederick undid his tie, and started tying it again. “So, you made up with your dad?”

“I don’t know,” said Robin. “Maybe? We’re on speaking terms now, at least.”

“That’s good.” Frederick finished his tie and patted it. “There we go.”

This air was too awkward and weird for him to handle. “Who made you Frederick, master of ties?” joked Robin.

“My dad,” said Frederick. “He taught me when I was five. I tie his ties every once in a while for practice.”

“Of course you do,” mumbled Robin. He remembered something, and fished Frederick’s boutonniere out of his pocket. “Here, Frederickson.” He fastened it to Frederick’s tux.

“Thank you,” said Frederick. He brought out his own boutonniere for Robin and did the same. They were matching now.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Lissa called out. “It’s time for pictures!”

Emmeryn, home for the weekend, had come out with the good camera to take their pictures. They first took group photos, initially with everyone standing straight and smiling properly. Then Emmeryn asked, “Okay, do you want to do one with wacky poses next?” And they ended up doing like ten of those, with lots of bunny ears, smiles pulled back with fingers, and one where they all pointed at Frederick while he made an unimpressed face.

Next were the couple photos.

Chrom and Sumia posed as if they were natural high school sweethearts instead of really close friends who decided to go to prom together because why not. Next were Lissa and Maribelle. Maribelle kept fussing on Lissa’s clothes to make sure their picture was perfect, which was difficult to do because Lissa kept laughing for some reason. Then it was Robin and Frederick’s turn.

“You ready?” asked Robin. Frederick nodded.

Frederick was much taller, so he wrapped his arms around Robin’s waist from behind. His touch was light. It was really awkward.

“Come on, you guys, you can get comfortable,” said Chrom.

“Are you two camera-shy?” asked Emmeryn. “Just pretend I’m not here.”

Robin sighed. “Here,” he said, taking hold of Frederick’s hands and wrapping them around himself more tightly. “Smile.”

Robin himself tried to smile his handsomest smile.

“Robin, could you, ah, smile… properly?” asked Emmeryn, so politely that Robin felt bad.

“Sorry,” said Robin, trying to smile harder. Smile harder, goddammit. “Wait, I’m trying.”

“Emmeryn, could you give us a moment?” asked Frederick. He let go of Robin’s waist and lowered his voice down to a whisper. “It’s okay if you don’t want to take the picture.”

“No, it’s okay, I want to,” said Robin. “I am determined to take this picture.”

The tip of Frederick’s mouth quirked up. “You’re determined.”

“Yes.” Robin nodded. “How else am I going to have proof of the good old glory days of high school, if not for this traditional couple’s prom night picture taken by my best friend’s older sister-slash-mom figure?”

Frederick’s smile widened by a fraction. “Never mind the awards you’ve won in MUN? Or all the other pictures you’ve taken with your high school friends?”

Robin’s brows went up. “I do have a lot of awards,” he said. “Hey, Frederick, this is so silly. Let’s just take the goddamn picture.”

“Okay,” said Frederick, still smiling.

“Okay,” said Robin, a grin growing on his face.

“Okay,” said Frederick again.

“Okay!” cried Robin, laughing now. “Come on, let’s just pose for this godforsaken—“

Snap.

“All right, I got it!” said Emmeryn.

Robin and Frederick looked at her. “Wait, what?” asked Robin.

“You two are good now,” said Emmeryn, smiling. “Do you want to see your picture?”

Robin rushed to her side, confused. He looked at the photo preview on the camera. It was a candid photo of him and Frederick while they were talking. He was laughing and Frederick was smiling. Smiling at him.

He decided to ignore how that pulled at his heart.

“It’s a good picture,” said Frederick from behind him.

“It is, isn’t it?” said Emmeryn.

 

The travelled in two—the girls in Maribelle’s car and the boys in Frederick’s. The prom was away from school, and was going to be held in an events place downtown.

Robin didn’t know how it went in the girls’ car, but it was not fun in the boys’. The whole ride was silent, save for the occasional comment Chrom would make in hopes of getting Robin and Frederick to actually speak up.

Both of them came back at Chrom with one-handed, one-syllable replies each time.

Chrom frowned.

“Guys,” he said. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong—“

“Yup,” said Robin. “We’re sure.”

Frederick kept his mouth shut and eyes on the road.

“Okay,” said Chrom, deflated. Robin felt guilty. He wanted to say something to make the situation lighter, to make Chrom feel better, to make Frederick smile again, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what to say.

He slumped in his seat.

 

This had to be a nightmare.

It was the slow dance. Robin and Frederick were dancing. Well, trying to dance. Frederick had his hands limply around Robin’s waist and Robin hand his arms looped weakly around Frederick’s neck. They shuffled back and forth in an odd manner that was not quite up to beat. They avoided each other’s gaze, with Robin looking down at their feet and Frederick looking somewhere in the distance, probably at the punch table.

Worse of all, Robin could feel other people looking at them. He knew it wasn’t because they were both boys, there were other same-gender couples tonight, but it was because—

They had the aura of a couple who were about to break up.

Robin was getting sick of it.

“Frederick,” he said, lifting his head to look at him. “Frederick, look at me.”

Frederick met his gaze. “What is it?”

“Let’s just… forget about everything,” said Robin. “Forget about what we think about each other. Let’s just try to enjoy tonight. Or else it’d be a waste.” He forced a smile. “I did pay for this.”

“So did I,” said Frederick. “So, what do you want to do?”

“What I just said,” said Robin. “Let’s forget everything and have fun. Loosen up.”

Frederick looked at him. He looked kind of sad. “Feelings be damned?”

Robin nodded. “Feelings be damned.”

“All right,” said Frederick. “If it makes you happy.”

The music changed at that moment to something more upbeat, more fun. “Oh my gods,” said Robin. His eyes brightened. “I love this song!”

He started to dance in earnest, moving his hips and swaying his head left and right. “I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah!” he sang. He took hold of Frederick’s hands. “Frederickson! You have to dance!”

Frederick blinked, holding their hands together. “I’m not so sure I know how.”

“I’ll dance for the both of us, then,” said Robin, and he spun around. “Cut to the feeling, oh yeah!”

He lifted Frederick’s arm and motioned for him to do a spin, which was hard to do because Frederick was much taller than him. Robin laughed while doing it, and swore he heard Frederick chuckle as well.

Robin was bouncing up and down now. There were big, infectious laughs coming out of his mouth. He danced around Frederick, not caring who saw or pointed. Carly Rae Jepsen was his queen. Frederick watched him with a smile and amused eyes.

He was having fun. He didn’t think about how he loved Frederick or how Frederick loved him back and how they were both to scared to do anything about it. All he cared about right now was this song, and the movement of his body to the beat.

The song ended and faded into the next one. It wasn’t one Robin was particularly fond of. “Hey, wanna sit down?” he shouted over the music.

“Sure,” said Frederick. “Wait, let’s go outside. I actually have something to show you.”

Robin tilted his head, wondering. “Okay!” he said, and let himself be led outside by Frederick.

“It’s in the car,” Frederick explained.

“Right,” said Robin. They reached the parking lot, and Frederick’s car. Frederick opened up the trunk and retrieved something. It was a book. Upon closer inspection, a scrapbook. He handed it to Robin.

“For you,” said Frederick, gaze averted to the ground.

Robin took the scrapbook with a surprised smile. “Thank you?” he said. “I wasn’t expecting anything. You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” said Frederick. “Open it.”

Robin did.

Inside was page after page of pictures of him and Frederick and his friends, with embellishments like decorative tape and stickers along the sides. Beside every picture was a handwritten description of the picture, when it was taken, and why. There was the first selfie Robin took of him and Frederick when they started pretend-dating. Candid photos of him at the conference Frederick watched. Pictures from their hang out at the ice rink, and the karaoke bar after. There were even pictures from before their sham relationship, when they were nothing but friends. A photo of the two of them taken by Lissa at a dog cafe, a happy pomeranian between them. Frederick holding a football trophy, and Robin pointing at him with a grin. Robin’s head on Frederick’s shoulder, asleep, during class.

Robin started to tear up.

“Robin?” said Frederick, concerned. "Please, don’t cry.”

“I don’t—I can’t—“ started Robin, not knowing what to say. He sniffed. “You have so much stationery.”

Frederick huffed a laugh. “It’s a secret, but I actually hoard them.”

“That is so cute,” said Robin through his tears. “This is so sweet. I just—I can’t—“

“Shh, shh,” said Frederick, moving closer to smooth down Robin’s tense shoulders. “It’s okay.”

“Frederick, I love it,” said Robin. He couldn’t ignore his feelings anymore. “And I love you. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Robin,” said Frederick.

“I know,” said Robin. “Which is why it hurts so much. It really, really does. I want to be in a relationship with you so bad. A real one. But we’re running out of time—we’re graduating and we’re going to different colleges and—there’s no more time.”

Robin covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

“Robin,” said Frederick. There were tears in his eyes as well. “We missed our shot.”

Robin wiped at his eyes. “We did, didn’t we?” He sniffed. “Frederick, I want to go home.”

Frederick took him by the shoulders. “I’ll take you home.”

 

It was graduation day.

Robin and Frederick had avoided each other since the night of the prom. They barely spoke, barely made eye contact. Robin thinks that it’s about time they told their friends that they broke up, or something. He realized they’d need a story. A story they’d have to talk about. Ah, fuck. He’ll work it out after the ceremony.

He took a deep breath in. This was the last time he’d be in this room, the Model UN club room, as a student of this school. He had a great time being president. Leadership wasn’t something he expected to be good at, but seeing as how his fellow club members progressed and improved under his care, he thought he was pretty okay at it.

The door opened behind him. “There you are, Robin.” It was Lissa. “I’ve been looking all over for you. We’re already doing our makeup. Aren’t you going to join us?”

“Yeah, I will,” said Robin. “Sorry, I was just reminiscing.”

“It’s fine,” said Lissa, smiling in understanding. “Did you bring your foundation?”

Robin did. He remembered the day he first bought his own makeup with Lissa, Maribelle, and Sumia. He was darker than the rest of them, so there was no way he could borrow something like foundation, unless he was really determined to use it as a highlight.

“You know, it’s really sad,” said Lissa.

Robin had no idea what she was talking about.

“You and Frederick,” she explained.

“Oh,” said Robin. “Yeah. I’m sad about it too. I guess you noticed.”

Lissa gave him an understanding frown. “It’ll be okay, Robin.”

“Yeah,” he said. He felt choked up. “Lissa? Can we stay here for a bit longer? There’s something I have to tell you.”

 

“Chrom, I need to let something out.”

Frederick and Chrom were in the field, playing one last game of one-on-one football before they graduated. Frederick caught the football beneath his foot and stopped to sigh.

“Yeah, man, tell me anything,” said Chrom, wiping the sweat across his brow. “Now, don’t tell me that you’ve had secret feelings for me all along and that’s why you’re having trouble with Robin.”

Frederick shook his head. “Not quite,” he said.

“It is about Robin, isn’t it?” asked Chrom. “Shit. You guys were really good together.”

Frederick closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “We were never together.”

Confusion dawned on Chrom’s face. “What…?”

“It was all for show,” said Frederick. “We decided that we would pretend to be together.”

Chrom’s face scrunched up. “Frederick, why would you do that?”

Frederick shrugged. “It was originally a prank—Robin’s senior prank—but I said no,” he said. “Then I realized that us being together would make you and the rest of our friends happy, because that was what you expected of us. So I said yes.”

Chrom’s mouth fell open. He blinked at Frederick. “That is insane,” he said.

“Tell me about it.”

“No, Frederick, that is literally the stupidest thing I have ever heard!” cried Chrom. “Why would you do that? And your reason is for your friends? Why do you think we would be happy about a fake relationship?”

Frederick sighed. “None of you were meant to find out.”

“Then why tell me now?” demanded Chrom.

“Because,” started Frederick. He sighed again. “I needed to tell someone. You’ve been my best friend since we were five.”

“And Robin’s been yours since you were nine,” said Chrom. “Gods, Frederick, why would you do this? And now you’re hurting. I can feel it. You like him for real, don’t you?”

Frederick bit his lip. “I do,” he said. “No, I love him.”

“Then you’ve been torturing yourself in agony this whole time!” cried Chrom, throwing up his arms.

“You know what the worst part is?”

“There’s a worse part to this?”

“He loves me back,” said Frederick. “We love each other, but it’s too late now.”

Chrom shook his head, dumbfounded. “You don’t seriously think that!”

“We’re graduating, Chrom,” said Frederick. “There’s nothing I can do now.”

“Yes there is, you idiot!” said Chrom. “You can go to him right now and tell him that you love him and you want to be with him! The world doesn’t end with graduation, for gods’ sake!”

“You don’t understand,” Frederick tried to explain. “We’re going separate paths. We’re not going to study in the same city, like you. We’re literally diverging from each other starting from now.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s doomed to fail!” said Chrom. “Frederick, long-distance can work. It may not work all the time, but you gotta try. Promise me you’ll try.”

“I don’t know, Chrom—“

“Frederick.” Chrom grabbed him by the shoulders. “You need to try. Please, for the love of gods, tell him. You need to tell him, Frederick.”

“I don’t know—“

“Frederick!” yelled Chrom. He looked distraught. “I’m losing my mind over this. The two friends I love most in the world are suffering, because they can’t talk to each other properly. So just talk! Please! For me!”

Frederick hesitated. “All right,” he said. “For you.”

“No.” Chrom shook his head. “Not just for me. For Robin too.”

“Of course,” Frederick said, and nodded. “It’s always for Robin.”

“Good, good,” said Chrom, patting Frederick’s shoulders. He seemed to be winding down now. “Promise, okay?”

“I promise,” said Frederick.

“Okay,” said Chrom. “Whew.” He looked up, letting out a sigh. He straightened, and glared at Frederick. “What are you still doing here? Go!”

“But—“

“Time’s running out, Frederick!” Chrom clapped his hands. “Go, now!”

Frederick ran.

 

First he looked for the girls. They were easy to find, as they were busy getting ready in their homeroom classroom. But Robin was nowhere to be found.

“He left just a while ago,” said Sumia. "Are you here for us to do your makeup, too?"

“Robin went for the no-makeup-makeup-look, so he didn’t have to take long,” said Maribelle, all while doing her eyeliner.

Lissa went up to Frederick. “Robin told me everything,” she whispered. Frederick’s eyes widened.

“I need to find him,” he said. “I’m going to tell him that I want to be with him.”

Lissa grasped, and grabbed Frederick’s hands. “You have to,” she told him. “He’s heartbroken over you.”

“I need to fix this,” said Frederick.

Lissa gave him a hug. “Good luck, Frederick!” she said. “We’re cheering on you!”

“Thank you,” said Frederick. He ran out of the room, and made a list in his head of all the places where Robin could be.

 

Robin wasn’t in the cafeteria. Or the auditorium. Or the Model UN club room. Or any of the other classrooms Frederick checked.

Frederick entered the library, slamming the doors with his entrance. He was lucky the librarian wasn’t there. “Robin?” he called out. “Robin?”

He went through the stacks and turned a corner. There between two bookshelves, was Robin, deeply engrossed in a thick chess strategy book.

Frederick walked towards him. “Robin,” he said.

Robin looked up with wide eyes. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf. “Oh. Hi.”

“Hi,” said Frederick. He panted, out of breath from running around the whole school.

Robin turned his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at him. “Did you… run some laps?”

“One could say that,” said Frederick. “I was looking for you.”

Robin blinked. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” said Frederick. His arms were rigid at his sides.

“I told Lissa,” said Robin. “About us.”

“And I told Chrom,” said Frederick.

“I’m sorry. I broke our promise,” said Robin.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter anymore,” said Frederick. “Let’s stop doing this.”

Robin gave him a grim smile. “Yeah, we need to stop.”

“Robin.” Frederick put a hand on his shoulder, then pulled him in for an embrace. “I meant to say, let’s make this real.”

Robin stiffened in his arms. “What?”

“I want a relationship with you,” Frederick told him. He held him closer. “A real one. I don’t care if we’re graduating. I don’t care if we’re going to different colleges. I just want you. I want to try. And I swear I will try my hardest to be with you, in the way that you deserve.”

“Frederick,” said Robin. “I want that so much too.”

Frederick leaned back so he could see Robin’s face. He gently pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Then let’s try.”

Robin smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please kiss me.”

Robin tiptoed, and Frederick leaned down to brush their lips together.

They would figure out everything later. They would figure out how to navigate around Skype calls, how to write each other love letters, how to squash and stretch their schedule in order to just see each other once again. Later, they will do that. Later.

For now, they met in the middle.


End file.
